


Pantomime Christmas

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [73]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, pantomime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Hermione is homesick for a traditional celebration that she remembers from her childhood. The BAU team has a few additional tricks up their sleeve to help her enjoy the holidays.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Spencer Reid
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Joy to the World Crossover Collection





	Pantomime Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoldyIsMyFather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/gifts).



> A/N: Welcome to my third piece for the 2020 Joy to the World Collection! When xxDustNight88 and I created this collection two years ago we had a lot of fun, so this year we asked our friends articcat621, GaeilgeRua and SquarePeg72 to join us. We have 25 stories between the five of us coming out this holiday season.
> 
> This story was prompted by the lovely VoldyIsMyFather! The prompt was: Character A learns Character B has never been to see a Christmas Pantomime before and decides that they will take them.. Thank you for the wonderful prompt! I hope I've done it justice.
> 
> I apologize if there are any errors, this was self-betaed by Grammarly.
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this tale!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Hermione thumbed her way through the holiday activities brochure, looking for something fun to do over the holiday break. There was a large variety of activities being offered, but none caught her eye. She could choose from ice skating, wreath building, sleigh rides, and holiday movies playing on the big screen. While she loved watching holiday movies, they weren't the same as The Christmas Pantomimes she used to attend in London.

Hermione propped her head up with her elbow against her desk with a sigh and shoved the brochure across her desk. She glanced up and saw SSA Reid fumbling with something on his desk. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed SSA Hotchner walking out of his office and heading toward the conference room.

"Damn," Hermione groaned, pushing her chair away from her desk and hung her head.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, turning his chair to look over at Hermione. He noticed Hotch slipping into the conference room. "Looks like we've got a case."

"So it would seem," Hermione replied, shrugging her shoulders as she stood up from her chair and leaned back against her desk. "I was hoping to enjoy some time off so I could try and find a theater performing a Christmas Pantomime."

"A what?" Spencer asked, joining Hermione at her desk.

"Pantomime," Hermione echoed, peeking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Have you ever been to one?"

Spencer shook his head. "I've never even heard of one. What is it?"

"I know about something Spencer Reid doesn't?" Hermione teased, a smirk pulled at the corners of her lips as she readjusted herself to face him. "The common name to all the Brits is the Panto. It's a lively, theatrical production based on fairy tales and children's stories.

"My favorite performance always includes a reenactment of Cinderella. Although, the characters are who really make the show the most enjoyable. The Principal Boy is always played by a lively woman who takes the lead role, and she's paired up with a Panto Dame - a man in drag who loves to be a little outrageous," Hermione explained.

As she described the main characters, Hermione noticed her other colleagues gathering around her to listen in. Emily was familiar with pantos but hadn't been to one in a long time, and Derek was almost as clueless as Spencer. It felt nice to be the most knowledgeable one in the room for once.

"The sidekick is the one that keeps the audience involved. The show just wouldn't be the same without the audience," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders. "I just wish I could find one in DC since I won't make it home for Christmas this year."

"I think I might know of one if you'd like me to see if I can still get you a ticket," JJ chimed in, stepping closer to Hermine's desk. "Last Christmas, Will took me to one in the French Quarter, and we were hoping to attend a different show. Alice in Wonderland is being performed in Kensington."

Hermione's eye lit up at the idea of being able to attend a pantomime. "Really? I'd love to go," she said, smiling at JJ for a moment before turning her attention back to Spencer. "And you're going with me."

"I am?" Spencer asked, confused by invitation.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yup. We can't have a Boy Genius who has never experienced Panto in our midst."

"What about Morgan?" Spencer said, pointing to Derek.

"This one is all you, pretty boy," Derek said, patting Spencer's shoulder. "Besides, you can tell me all about it after the holiday."

"But," Spencer began, only to be cut off by Hermione.

"No buts about it, Reid," Hermione said, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and resting her head against his shoulder. "Saturday night. You, me and an Alice in Wonderland Panto in Kensington."

"You don't even have tickets yet," Spencer replied, raising an eyebrow slightly as he glanced at Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

Hermione smirked and turned her head to JJ, who was engrossed at her phone as they spoke. After a few moments of silence, JJ lifted her head with a smile and handed Hermione her phone.

"Two tickets, Saturday night. Best seats in the house," JJ announced, the smirk on her face still present as Spencer narrowed his eyes at her. Shaking her head, JJ laughed softly. "I'm so excited that you two are coming with Will and me."

Spencer opened his mouth to reply but closed it almost immediately and hung his head. After a few moments, Spencer slowly nodded. "Okay, fine," Spencer admitted, lifting his head to look at the small crowd that had gathered. "Can we change topics now?"

"Conference room," Hotch announced, drawing everyone's attention to the top of the stairs. "We've got a case."

Hermione jumped down from her desk, her smile still beaming brightly from her face. She watched as everyone walked away from the bullpen and up the stairs to the conferences. Hermione held back and waited for Spencer.

Spencer pushed himself away from Hermione's desk and shoved his hands in his pocket, taking a step away from her desk only to stop short when Hermione stepped in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Saturday," she said, nervously twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "If you don't want to go, then you don't have to. I'm sure I can find someone else to go with me."

Spencer pulled his hand out of his pocket and placed it on Hermione's shoulder. "I want to go with you," he said, smiling softly when Hermione's eyes met hers. "I just hate being the center of attention."

"Derek was giving you a hard time, wasn't he?" Hermione teased, wrapping a hand around her stomach. Her eyes met Spencer's, and her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you after work."

Spencer laughed, nodding his head slowly. He looked deep into Hermione's eyes and felt his heart starting to flutter. "Morgan still would have found a reason to tease me."

"Reid. Granger. We're waiting for you," Derek announced, pulling their attention away from one another.

Hermione glanced up at Derek and stuck her tongue out at him. "We're coming. Just needed to finalize some plans for Saturday in peace."

Spencer shook his head and pressed a gentle hand to the small of Hermione's back, pushing her toward the stairs to the conference room. She glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye, and begrudgingly started towards the stairs. He followed closely behind her, shoving his hand back into his pocket away from her back.

Derek slipped back into the conference room quickly and reached up to attach something to the top of the doorframe, unbeknownst to Hermione and Spencer. A wicked smile pulled at the corner of his lips. As Hermione rounded the corner into the conference room, Derek watched as Spencer followed close behind her.

The first thing Hermione noticed was the beautifully decorated conference room with all of her co-workers gathered around the table inside. Everyone had smiles beaming from their faces, which brought a smile to Hermione's face. However, that smile quickly fell when she heard Derek's voice.

"Hold up, Pretty girl. Pretty boy," Derek said, pointing up to the top of the doorframe. "Look up."

Hermione tilted her head back and noticed a small green sprig with white berries hanging above her head, and coincidentally Spencer's head. She let out a sigh, hanging her head as she shook it. Hermione glared out at Derek as she lifted her head slowly. "Really?"

Confused, Spencer lifted his head and saw what Hermione was referring to and mumbled under his breath. Slowly, he tilted his head down and turned to face Hermione. His eyes met hers, sending a shiver down his spine. He redirected his gaze to Emily and JJ. "Who's idea was the mistletoe?"

The resounding silence echoed around the room. The entire team, including Rossi and Hotch, had proud smirks beaming proudly from their faces. Of course, no one was going to fess up. Especially not before Hermione and Spencer shared a kiss.

Hermione took a deep breath and watched as Spencer stared down the entire team. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she pulled his attention to her. "It wasn't me," she mouthed, pressing up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck.

Spencer wrapped his hands awkwardly around her waist, pulling her close to him. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in to kiss her lips. The kiss lasted a few moments; Hermione's arms rested comfortably against his shoulders as Spencer's hands relaxed at her waist.

As they pulled away from each other, a round of applause erupted from behind them. Hermione blushed and tucked her head into the lapels of Spencer's jacket. Spencer tucked her head under his chin as he shook his head at them.

"Finally," Emily said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room after the applause. "The romantic ice has finally been broken."

Garcia stepped forward with two champagne glasses and walked up to them, offering them each a glass. "I'm so happy for you two. This does mean that you two are together now, right?"

Hermione glanced up at Spencer, waiting for confirmation. Spencer glanced down at her and smiled. Hermione returned the smile and looked back at Penelope, nodding her head slowly. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"Good," Hotch said, picking up a glass of champagne off the table. He lifted it in the air. "I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season and that we all get to enjoy time with our friends and families and not out in the field."

"Here here," the team cheered, raising their glasses.

Spencer pressed a kiss to the top of Hermione's head before taking a sip of champagne. Hermione smiled as he kissed her before taking a sip of her own champagne.

This was going to be a wonderful holiday season. Hermione had no doubt in her mind about that.


End file.
